


Thunder Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: babby!Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Michael, frightened by a thunder storm, searches for someone to stay with for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storm

Michael shook as he buried himself beneath the bed covers. It had been raining for the entire day, but the thunder had started only an hour ago.

All he wanted to do was go to his Daddy’s bedroom and sleep there for the night. But Michael knew that wasn’t an option – Daddy could rarely be found in his bedroom at night, and trying to find him would require wandering around the manor in the dark. Michael was not prepared for such a venture.

The little boy emerged from his blanket, and hopped off of his bed.

He decided exactly where he was going to go, before scurrying toward the door and leaving the room- teddy bear in hand.

At the end of the hallway was The Jon’s stasis chamber, Michael knew. Surely the golden bot would be willing to protect him from the thunder!

Michael ran down the corridor to The Jon’s stasis chamber. He carefully opened the door, and peeked inside.

He frowned when he saw that The Jon had already powered down for the night. Michael, despite having been told many times by his Daddy, could never figure out how to power up a robot. He sighed and slipped back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He figured that Rabbit would be the next best thing, so Michael travelled two doors down to the older bot’s chamber.

Upon opening the door, he was shocked to find that Rabbit wasn’t even in his stasis chamber.

“Where could he be, though?” Michael asked himself, before groaning, and shutting the door again.

The Spine was the only bot left to go to. Michael contemplated simply going back to his own bedroom. After all, The Spine would never want to deal with a scared child.

Right?

Suddenly, there was a loud crack of thunder. Michael squeaked, and ran as fast as he could to The Spine’s stasis chamber- entering, and slamming the door behind him.

As it turned out, The Spine was still awake.

The silver bot sat at his desk (something he had received after a year of begging to Mr. Walter), pen in hand. He turned to face Michael. He stared at the boy for several seconds, not uttering a word.

“…Yes?” He said finally.

“There’s—”

“If this is about the thunder…”

“It is.”

The Spine sighed, a trail of steam escaping his lips. He got up from his chair, and knelt in front of Michael- placing his hands under the boy’s arms, and lifting him up. Michael quickly latched onto the robot’s neck.

“What exactly were you hoping to do in here?” The Spine asked.

“I dunno,” Michael mumbled into his shoulder.

“You couldn’t stay in your own room?”

“M’scared,” Michael buried his face in the robot’s shirt. “And I don’t know where Daddy is.”

“…Would you like to stay here for the night?”

“Can I?”

“I suppose,” The Spine moved, and set Michael down onto the bed (rather unneeded, Michael thought. Did robots sleep in beds?).

“Can Roxie stay, too?” Michael asked.

“ _Who?_ ” The Spine raised an eyebrow.

Michael held up his teddy bear.

“Oh,” The Spine said. “Sure.”

The Spine got into bed. He gestured for Michael to come closer.

Michael curled up next to the robot, and hugged Roxie to his chest.

“Now, I need you to understand one thing, alright?” The Spine ran his hand through Michael’s hair.

Michael nodded.

“The thunder’s outside. It can’t hurt you inside the manor,” The Spine said. “As long as you’re indoors, you’re safe.

“Okay,” Michael mumbled, wedging himself under The Spine’s arm. The robot sighed, and pulled the boy closer.

“You’re cold,” Michael said sleepily.

“I-” The Spine hesitated. “I know. Just go to sleep, Michael.”

“M’kay,” He yawned, and closed his eyes. “G’night, Spine.”

“Goodnight.”

“See you in th’morning.”

“Shush. Sleep.”

After a while, Michael’s breathing evened out, and The Spine was positive the human boy was asleep. He cautiously got out of bed- careful not to wake the resting child. He made his way back to his desk, and sat down to continue practicing his writing.

Michael did not stir for the remainder of the night.


End file.
